


I'm Your Opheliac

by JesterTheTear



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, the thing on the doorstep
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, random lame chatter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterTheTear/pseuds/JesterTheTear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward decides to run to Daniel for support and to bring back his dashed spirits. Involves themes of homophobia and spousal abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Opheliac

On the Sunday before May Day, I waited patiently for the brief three-stroke, then two-stroke knocking of my beloved friend. I opened the door and embraced Edward Derby, his small and chubby body reciprocating my actions.  
“Oh, Derby. How are you on this fine day?”  
“Doing quite badly, if you must ask.”  
“Oh my, I hope it won’t affect your studies- may I ask why?”  
“No…I mean, you may, but only if you let me into a less open area”

He seemed to be a lot less positive than the way he was before meeting his new love, Asenath. That woman- for some odd reason I believed what the others said about her were more than just mere rumors. She had an odd disposition that made me feel quite unnerved and anxious. It could just be because I’ve become somewhat dependent on Edward’s friendship, but I feel as it that is not the case.

I led him to my study and asked my wife to brew some tea for us. He settled down on the small red couch with paw-shaped legs. He then proceeded to rest his head on his open palms, looking quite philosophical. I pushed some books aside and sat on the chair parallel to the couch, peering into the crevices of emotion seeping through his exhaustion.

“I know you haven’t been feeling well. But please, tell me what’s wrong”

“I…” He took a deep breath “She’s controlling me with her mind. She keeps on using me to get to places where no man should even think of going. I’m terrified. This isn’t the woman I married. She’s a...she’s a monster.”  
“Well you can’t just say that. Obviously she has a reason to be this way-“  
“She locks me up in her library! All day- sometimes for several days! Without food or water! She uses me to get what she wants, then discards me when she’s done with me! It’s tiring and I’ve had enou-“  
His voice cracked and he held tightly onto my hand.

 

“I’m sorry…I should’ve noticed that about her…”

We sat for a good five minutes, not speaking, just listening. By the time my wife came in with the tea tray, he was calm, looking at my new collection of books.

“Your taste is as peculiar as always”  
“It’s you who influenced me to read such works”

He smiled briefly and dropped a sugar cube into the cup of tea, continuing to sip the amber and bisque liquid. I went over to the couch and sat by his side, looking over the books on my table that were cast aside for those long nights. He seemed to have a lot more mature quality to his hands- the mount of Venus more firm than plushy, as if he himself had matured. I longed to feel it for myself, wondering if it had that warm tingling feeling my wife’s has.  
I was almost close enough, but he suddenly closed the book he was looking at and observed the situation.  
“…”  
“ah, my apologies Edward dear”  
“It’s quite alright. I was wondering, have you collected any contemporary horror pieces?”  
“I’m not sure - I probably should widen the selection of books I have”  
He looked up at me again; his eyes betraying his age, making him appear much younger than he was. Every time he looked back, my heart leapt a tad bit and sent a shot of adrenaline through me.

“Wh-what is it Edward?” I said in a gentle, questioning tone.

He leaned in and kissed my upper lip – his soft lips gently brushing my lower lip. I could feel my heart leap and my lungs shudder as he got more and more into it. His right arm wrapped around my waist and his left hand was around my neck. I forced my tongue through his lips and switched breathing through my mouth to breathing through my nose. His hands went upward and ran through my dark hair. I could feel myself slipping into a trance of nuzzling and running my fingertips down his back. My hand accidentally brushed a wound of some sort and he pushed away from me.

An awkward silence was followed by some words escaping Edward’s lips.  
“Let’s…let’s not mention this to anyone”  
“Yeah. Let’s pretend it never happened” I replied.  
If we went any further my heart was sure to explode. The mix of deep-rooted lust for Edward and anxiety I felt for my marriage was overwhelming.  
I gently touched Edward’s hand again before my servant called us down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas on how I can make this suck less, I'll be more than happy to apply it to my horrid story.  
> This is probably my otp or something.  
> ;6;


End file.
